A Presidential Romance
by Scampiej
Summary: AU: Jackson Kiriakis is the first openly gay president of the United States. The country's most eligible bachelor who's re-election is coming up. And then, in the middle of all craziness, he meets Will Horton who turns his life up-side down.
1. Chapter 1 - Coffee is always a good idea

**Had this idea for an AU for ages, finally got around to write some of it down. I hope you will like it!**

**Either way, hope to update this one regularly, all this current drama on DOOL leaves me both depressed, extremely invested and confused by that combination. Anyway, felt the need to write and AU as an alternative meet up of the boys :D.**

**Like said, hope you will enjoy this first installment, please let me know if you'd like to read more in a review! Thank you ever so much 3**

**##**

_**Chapter one: Coffee is always a good idea**_

**##**

Sonny woke up confused and winced when he stretched himself out. He'd fallen asleep on his home desk, again, and he was sure his neck would be a sore reminder of it all day. He quickly checked his watch and realized he was ahead of schedule. He'd be knackered tonight for sure, as he remembered the busy day ahead. He was quick to jump up to hit a shower and change, hoping it'll mean he could actually enjoy his morning coffee while sitting for a change.

The moment he stepped through the doors towards his living area, he saw the demeanor of the people around him change. Security reconfirmed their positions to their commanding officers, household staff was working hard to be invisible and his older brother.. Well, his older brother was currently laying out comfortably on the couch and gazing at the tv. Sonny rolled his eyes and spoke a quick good morning, which wasn't acknowledged, before walking towards the breakfast platter his maid had left out for him.

He popped a grape in his mouth when he realized exactly what his brother was watching. His eyes narrowed and he sighed, 'You're not seriously watching a dating show now?!'

Alex grunted, 'Hey, it's my free time for another 5 minutes so leave me alone. Besides, this isn't just a dating show'

Sonny forced himself to focus on the tv, which he normally knew better when his brother was in control of the remote, and realized Alex was watching a rewind of a new Presidential Dating show by MTV. Several young guys and girls were currently walking around in their swimwear to broadcast how good a First Lady/Gentleman they could be.

'Alex, this is foul!' he exclaimed, 'You're supposed to be my Chief of Staff'

Alex finally looked up from the tv with a grin, 'Still 3 more minutes of being your big brother, mate' he stated, 'Do you have any idea how funny this is? Think those girls, who I might add you don't even fancy because you're gay and all, would try their luck with the First Brother?'

Sonny narrowed his eyes again as a response when the door opened to reveal his favorite blonde, wishing him a good morning with a broad smile. He ignored how Alex jumped up and sat up straight, but she wasn't impressed.

'What's that on the tv?' she wondered, frowning her eyes at the beach party. Sonny shrugged, 'That president dating show. Apparently it's hilarious if you're the presidents' brother and off the clock as his Chief of Staff'

Alex shot him an unimpressed look, 'This is work, thank you very much! Abby, I'd like to know how this affects Sonny's image. We want him portrayed as being extra dedicated to his post because of his singleness, not as a serial dater or as someone who can't make someone stick around.'

Both Abby and Alex shot him a look that expressed both compassion and amusement, to which Sonny sighed, ' Don't even start on this again. I don't want to know the number of voters that would either like me to be single or taken and I still want to know if you fired the person making that report if I should present myself as either gay or bi to please the most voters. I like being single, I love my job and at this point, I'm pretty happy'

Abby nodded, 'I know, Sonny. And it's truly no ones business except for you being public property now and all.'

Sonny nodded thankfully and noticed how Abby looked at her watch, 'Besides, official day starts now' she winked. Alex was quick to respond by turning off the tv and jumping up.

'So, good morning Mr President, I hope you slept well' he smiled, before getting up and walking over to where Abby and Sonny were standing, 'One of these days you might have to actually use your bed'

Sonny rolled his eyes and focused on Abby, who quickly briefed him again on his upcoming days. He quickly took a handful of grapes before following them towards his car. He noticed how everyone else stiffened up when he approached and couldn't be more grateful yet again he had his brother and cousin so close around him to just treat him normally. He still had to get used to them switching roles so effortlessly after three years, but they both seemed fine under their professional exterior. He tried to focus on all Abby was saying, even if he was sure she'd repeat all again in the car, and smiled wordlessly at the assistant handing him a cup of coffee for the road. He felt his neck wince in the movement and he sighed, today was going to be a long day.

A few minutes later, just as the car passed a random suburb, Sonny took a sip of his coffee to get his focus off of Abby's repeated talking like he was a five year old. He couldn't help but spurting it back out and letting out a growl, 'What's this?'

Abby bit her lip, 'It's a decaf soy latte' she informed him, 'it's healthy'

Sonny shot her an unimpressed look and responded by pressing the button on his left to communicate with the driver, 'Pull over, please'

##

Will absentmindedly wiped the counter and didn't dare to check at his watch. He was sure it was still morning rush on the street, but the place itself was empty. So far, he had two regulars sitting in his normal booth and three walk in for a take-away coffee. A few months back, he and Melanie would've called it a slow morning but they'd started to refrain from talking about it too much at this point. Ever since a big coffee chain opened across the street, the place was abandoned in the mornings. He was happy he still got some customers at lunch for their famous clam chowder, but he was starting to realize it wouldn't save the place in the long haul. He could only imagine what his dad the successful business man would think if he knew Will lacked the business genes and had no idea to keep the family pub successful and tried not to think too much of his late grandmother who left it in his care.

'Hey, no heavy thoughts in the morning' Melanie interrupted him, coming back from giving out yet another free refill, 'Just smile and pour'

Will had to smile in memory of his grandma's wisdoms and looked up when he heard a bell announcing a new customer. He almost didn't dare to look up hopeful, it wouldn't be the first tourist asking for directions to the White House, when he noticed Melanie's demeanor change. She almost stiffened up, but Will confusingly noticed she didn't greet the customer yet. He finally looked up to see two man in suits, looking very serious, step aside to let a third man step forward in between them. Their eyes met and a warm smile appeared on his face, making his brown eyes seem even more appealing. Will felt his heart jump up, but urged himself to stay calm while Melanie nudged him several times in recognition of their new customer.

'Good morning' he spoke, as warmly as his smile, 'Can I get a full fat latte with an extra shot of caffeine please? And do you by any chance have any muffins left?'

Will felt his throat tighten and refused to produce a respond. He bit his lip and noticed how Melanie scraped hers to help him out, 'Sure you can' she smiled broadly, 'Will makes the best coffee in the city. But I promise you he didn't bake any of our pastries.'

Will resisted the urge to hit Melanie, but instantly forgave her when he noticed the smile he received, 'I take it you're not a baker?'

His cheeks' flushed and he decided to make work on the coffee, hearing Melanie making quick chit chat on their muffin assortment. He quickly produced the cup on the counter and noticed how it was eagerly lifted up and he felt his knees weaken when he heard the groan that escaped the guys' lips.

'Oh, that's good' he complimented, 'that's more than good'

Will smiled thankfully, while Melanie took it upon herself to walk over to the register. The guy, however, remained focused on Will.

'You're not a mute, are you?' he wondered playfully, clearly loving the flushed response he got from the blonde. Will shook his head, deciding against talking and was rewarded with another smile.

'I'm Sonny' He announced, putting his free hand out for a handshake. Will resisted the urge to roll his eyes of the unnecessary introduction, but took the hand and felt a spark going through his body that caught him by surprise, 'I'm Will' he finally spoke.

Sonny nodded, 'I had already got as much' he joked, to which Will couldn't help but smile, 'Now can you tell me where you've been all my life?'

Will's eyes widened, making Sonny pull his hand back instantly, 'Because of the great coffee, I mean' he quickly elaborated, 'I should be informed there is a place nearby that does great coffee. You've been here long?'

Will tried to ignore the disappointment he felt since their physical connecting broke and bit his lip, 'It's a family business. Been here for years'

Sonny smiled in response, only to be interrupted by Melanie's work on the cash register. He extremely disliked how she interrupted their conversation, even more so when he saw a sudden flush on Sonny's face.

'Oh gosh, I don't think I brought my wallet this morning' he admitted in realization, 'I could go outside to borrow some from my staff members if that's okay. I'm so sorry'

Will smiled and put his hands up to refrain him from panicking any more, 'It's okay, really' he stated simply, pushing the muffin towards him as a gesture, 'It's on the house'

Sonny gave him a thankful glance but bit his lip after a second, 'You're sure?' he wondered, 'It's really no trouble to..'

'Don't worry about it' Will pressed again, feeling his heart rate speed up when Sonny reached towards him for the muffin. Their hands almost touched, their eyes locked, when they suddenly heard a voice behind them.

'Mr President, we have to go' a tall blonde woman announced, keeping her place in the doorway. 'we'll be late'

Sonny looked up, a clear flush on his face, and Will noticed the amusement in her facial response. Sonny shot him an apologizing glance, thanked him again for the coffee and muffin before turning around to follow his security detail. Just as he got to the door, he turned around once more and Will was happy he'd refrained himself from executing the happy dance his limbs were begging him to do, 'It was really nice to meet you, Will' he smiled warmly. Will felt Melanie nudge him once more and responded by a smile, 'The pleasure was all mine, Sonny'

**##**


	2. Chapter 2 - Can't get you out of my head

**Okay, I was totally overwhelmed by all the responses I got on the first chapter of this story! You guys are just too awesome, thank you ever so much 3!  
Wasn't planning on updating this weekend, but couldn't not seeing how you all warmed my heart so much! I felt like I HAD to show some appreciation for that by making some time to write ! **

**I do fear that this second chapter might be less impressive than the first one, but I do hope you all stay tuned in to see where this story is going! **

**Anyway, lots of love to you all and please keep on letting me know what you think! xxxx**

**##**

_**Chapter two: Can't get you out of my head**_

_**##**_

Sonny tried his best to concentrate on the lines he was reading. It didn't help these were some of the most dreadful reports he'd read in the last six months. He thought back of his meeting before and had to admit he hadn't been as concentrated as he'd usually was. Abigail had smiled knowingly after they left the restaurant this morning, but was kind enough to not mention anything in front of Alex. He'd have a field day for sure, probably giving himself a headache going back and forth between cheering his brother on and discouraging anything that could risk reelection.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an annoyed yawn, forcing himself to once again focus on the information he needed to learn before his talk with some senators later this afternoon. He took another sip of his tea (some herbal blend to his discomfort) and was almost happy the phone rang to interrupt him.

'Sorry to bother you, Mr President' Irene spoke apologetic, 'I just have Mrs Kiriakis on the phone, and she called twice already'

'Probably threatened to release my naked baby butt if I won't speak to her?' Sonny responded with a grin, hearing the need to set Irene at ease as she'd been instructed to refrain from interrupting him, 'It's fine, put her through'

He waited till the familiar click and could just stop himself from taking a breath, last time he did that ended up in a thirty minute lecture of how rude it was to make communications with his mom seem like a huge effort, and greeted his mother calmly, 'Hey mom, how are you?'

'Don't how are you me, Jackson!' Adrienne spoke back, 'How come you didn't return my call last night?'

'I was kind of busy, ruling the country and all. Even advised you to call Alex if it was urgent' he smiled back, making sure to keep his tone light. He heard Adrienne sigh, 'Apparently he was too busy, helping his brother rule the country and all'

Sonny let out a smile and take a quick peek at his watch, 'I have a meeting in 15, so I suggest you skip the part to explain to me I'm a terrible son and I can't even imagine what it is like for a mother. How are you, mom?'

He awaited the silence on the other line for a moment, until he heard a breath, 'Okay fine. I'm good, thanks. How are you, taking good care of yourself I hope?'

Sonny rolled his eyes, 'So you were the one who got Abby to join the caffeine police? I'm drinking bloody herbal tea at the moment, it's vile!'

'You've got a stressful job, so you don't need to toxin your body any extra' Adrienne shot back, 'actually talked about it with my friend Susan the other day, do you remember her? Her son's a doctor and he always advises her to be so serious about nutrition as it causes so much health problems'

Sonny rolled his eyes, 'Mom, you do realize I dated said doctor years ago when he was in med school, right?' he sighed, 'he already counted calories and weighted down all he ate back then. Part of the reason why we broke up as I recall, drove me mental'

He heard his mother take a breath and mentally cursed himself. Walked into that trap with eyes wide open. 'As I remember you broke up as you wanted to pursue your career'

Sonny bit his lip for a moment, knowing better than to enter that discussion before Adrienne continued, 'Did you know he got married last year? Apparently they're now looking into adoption, Susan is so excited'

'Well, that's very good for him, mom' Sonny responded, looking at his watch to realize time went by way too slowly when talking to his mom, 'but I'm happy where I am at right now. Worked damn hard to get here'

'I know, sweetie and we're so immensely proud of you!' Adrienne responded lovingly, 'we just don't want you to end up alone. I mean, when is the last time you even talked to a guy you liked'

Sonny's thoughts went back to those mesmerizing blue eyes and smiled automatically, 'Actually, I talked to someone this morning when getting coffee'

He twisted the phone cord in between his fingers and could just picture the grin on his mother's face, 'I mean, don't go all crazy expecting a wedding or anything. He was just very cute, we flirted and that's all. All I meant to say is that..'

Sonny looked up and spotted both Abigail and Alex staring at him, clearly he'd missed them walking in, 'Crap mom, I gotta go. Will call you later!'

He was quick to put the receiver down and face the huge grin Abigail was now sporting, in contrast with a surprised Alex.

'So, does this mean I'm allowed to ask about Mr cute barista now?' Abigail winked teasingly, 'have you asked for his number?'

Sonny narrowed his eyes, but Alex was first to respond with a dramatic sigh, 'I'm not sure if this would be such a wise idea if I'm honest. I mean, flirting with a random barista, what do we even know of this guy? What if he sells you out?'

Sonny couldn't help but roll his eyes, 'Okay, both of you, look at the time! It's work hours, which means you don't get an opinion about my personal life. None of your business and that's all I'm saying on the matter'

Alex frowned slightly, 'Fine, whatever you want sir' he finally let out, 'But if you were to see him again, would you at least give me some details? So I can do a background check and run some..'

'If you're next word is polls I'm firing you on the spot' Sonny shot back, 'I don't even know his last name, but even if I were to see him again I want him to tell me about himself instead of you two'

Abigail let out a girly squeak in enthusiasm, realizing Sonny actually really liked the guy, before she pulled herself together and nodded, 'Whatever you say, sir'. And then, she pulled out a post-it from the map she was holding and handed it over, 'but just if you need it, this is his phone number'

##

Will couldn't help but feel relieved the moment he could turn the sign on the front door to 'closed' after a long day of work. Sure, the morning had been slow, but lunch hour had been crazy. Apparently someone, and he didn't know if he could clear Melanie from blame, had posted something about their famous visitor on twitter and there was lots of people trying to catch a glimpse of the popular man. Luckily a lot of them ordered something on the spot and so he wasn't too unhappy about his revenue of the day. His feet, however, were killing him.

He was just about to head upstairs to check his fridge for dinner, when the phone rang. He rolled his eyes as the number was barely in use, until today that is. He quickly considered ignoring it, before he couldn't resist in answering.

'Good evening, Brady pub this is Will. Unfortunately we just closed for the day! We open tomorrow at 8.15, but I can't confirm the president will be joining us for morning coffee. So I'd suggest going to his speech tomorrow afternoon if you want to see him in the flesh'

At the end of his rambling, he considered hanging up when he heard a small scrape of a throat, 'Erhm, hi, Will, you are still there?'

Will widened for a moment in hearing a familiar voice, and cursed internally for the speech, 'Yes ?'

'Hey Will, it's Sonny. You know, the one from the morning coffee?' he heard a playful voice on the other end of the line. He couldn't help but let out a relieved breath when he realized something,

'Wait, how did you get this number?'

'I got my ways' was the only response and Will couldn't help but grin broadly at that, 'I can imagine you do'

For a moment, both were in a comfortable silence when Sonny scraped his throat yet again, 'Look, I just wanted to say thank you again. For the coffee I mean' he started, 'is there anything I could do to make it up to you?'

Will bit his lip, for a moment actually realizing that he was actually flirting with the president. But at the same time, realizing he was way too deep in already to crawl back now. So, he bit his lip bashfully (a move Sonny couldn't see through the phone but happened automatically) and forced his voice to a low tone, 'Well, I'm sure you can think of something. You are the most powerful man on earth after all'.

He got a breath as response that made his heart flutter and wishing he could actually see the reaction Sonny gave. Would he be blushing, or would this be something he'd do more often.

Will felt his stomach drop in realization and bit his lip, was it naive to assume he was as special to Sonny as he already was to him? I mean, Sonny was a very attractive man in a very attractive position, sure guys would offer themselves on a silver platter on a daily basis. MTV even made a dating show to help the president find a partner, which is why Will had to face that he couldn't be too special to him. He got pulled out of his train of thoughts when he heard his name being called on the other side of the line,

'Will, you still there?' Sonny wondered, 'it's totally okay if you don't want to. I mean, I'd understand it if..'

Will felt his cheeks blush again, this time in realization he'd miss all Sonny had been saying. Sonny let out a sigh, 'God, I'm really bad at this. I just thought that you might, but I probably read you all wrong'

Will automatically grinned, 'Are you done rambling, can I say something?'

'Ehrm yea, sorry about that' he heard a flushed voice, 'I feel like a teenager again, it's ridiculous'

Will's grin widened, this man was adorable and he remembered Sonny too was putting something on the line for calling him like this. So he decided to take the plunge, 'Look, I'm sorry that I lost you there for a moment. But if you just asked me out, the answer is yes'

'Yes?' a voice responded and Will could almost see the blinding smile behind him, making his heart jump in matching enthusiasm.

'Yes' he confirmed again, hearing the bell on the door behind him announcing a visitor, 'How do we do this?'

'How about dinner tomorrow night? Just be at the gate at 7 and I'll make sure someone's there to pick you up'

Will felt butterflies in his stomach and nodded, 'sure, it's a date' he spoke before thinking. He bit his lip, but was relieved to when he heard the short laugh he got in response.

'It sure is' Sonny spoke more lightly then he had before, 'looking forward to it!'

'Me too' Will admitted, 'good night'

He was quick to hang up the phone when he suddenly heard a small voice behind him, 'Dad, can I come to the date too?'

Will's eyes widened in realization and he turned around to find his daughter and grandma looking at him eagerly. His daughter almost looked pleadingly and his grandma was just smiling contently.

'No, it's a grown up thing, sweetie. Maybe next time' he was quick to say, shamelessly using his daughter to get out of the conversation his grandma was no doubt eager to have, 'Now how was your day?'

Arianna pulled up her nose, 'School was boring' she answered, 'but Grandma Marlena took me to the movies after and let me have popcorn AND soda'

Will had to smile in the enthusiasm of his little girl and Marlena put up her hands, 'She deserved it, tell your dad how your talk at school today went'

'I got an A' Arianna grinned broadly to reveal her missing teeth, 'Can we have something yummy for dinner?'

Will didn't get a chance to respond as Arianna already made her way upstairs. He looked at Marlena and wasn't surprised to see the grin she was sporting.

'So, you've got a date?' Marlena started.

Will nodded, 'Yes, I guess I do. Tomorrow night actually, could you by any chance keep Arianna with you till after dinner?'

Marlena nodded, 'No problem. She could even spend the night if you want'

Will considered the options, but nodded finally, 'Sure, thanks grandma'

**##**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dating Blues

**A little delayed, but here's the third chapter to this story. I am still amazed at how much response this story has been getting and how involved some of you already are in it.. So much love, I cannot begin to express my gratitude enough!**

**So I hope this new chapter, that's a little later than planned (but in defense it was my birthday a few days ago so I've been busy), will do the trick!**

**For all of you wondering readers out there, I am not American myself so cannot promise that all the presidential details will be correct/realistic. I did, however, read up on how you have to be 35 to become president and so have aged this AU Sonny to mid/end thirties. Will will have aged accordingly and so Arianna will be older too obviously. Though her story is quite similar, I imagine Will to have struggled later in life with his sexuality as he didn't have Sonny in his life (yet). So hence why he had his 'last minute trying to be straight evening' with Gabi a few years later. Hope that clears things up and makes sense to all :-)**

**Please keep on letting me know your thoughts as they make my day! Love xxx**

**##**

_**Chapter three: Dating Blues**_

_**##**_

It had been the umpteenth time Sonny had checked his watch that afternoon. Time seemed to crawl today, yet at the same time he'd been behind schedule since this morning. His to do-pile didn't seem to be shrinking anytime soon and he felt the worry he'd be forced to keep Will waiting grow by the second.

He heard the door open and could only imagine Abby's response to him asking to reschedule yet another meeting, when he instead met up with the familiar serious face of his brother. The one he only reserved for serious problems, Sonny realized, and he immediately wished he'd to face Abby's teasing remarks about a certain barista instead.

Without speaking, Alex stepped further into the office holding some documents. Sonny waited until he dropped it on his desk before tightening his lips, 'Do I dare ask?' he wondered.

Alex didn't immediately respond, making Sonny look down and noticing the heading of the article before him. He responded by narrowing his eyes and shoving the document back towards Alex, 'You did a background check?!' he let out.

Alex reacted by a huff, 'it's a good thing I did. There's a lot you don't know about this guy, Sonny. Did you even know he has a..'

Sonny put his hands up in a gesture that silenced Alex and sighed, 'No, Alex, I don't want to know! Of course I don't know him, I've spoke to him twice briefly so far. But what part of 'I want him to tell me about him so I can get to know him' don't you get..?'

Alex watched the red markings on Sonny's neck and suddenly understood the sympathic glance he got when he told Abby about his plan. Sonny was in already full stubborn protective Kiriakis mode about this guy, and Alex knew better then to challenge him any further. 'Fine, I'm sorry I'm looking out for you! But just be careful okay, he might have more skeletons in his closet than you realize'

Sonny rolled his eyes, 'Are you sure you and my mother aren't related?'

'You better watch out I don't call Adrienne Kiriakis on you, Mr President' he shot back with a playful wink. Sonny dramatically put his hand against his chest, 'You wouldn't dare!' he exclaimed.'

Both brothers ended up grinning widely, before Alex sat down to talk him through the current bill before making sure Abby would reschedule his later appointment on the issue. All and all time flew by until he got handed a quick note from Abby by his secretary to inform him Will had arrived. As they'd decided it to be best to inform as little people as possible about his dinner plans, Abby had taken it upon herself to make up some fake appointment in his diary for tonight and to make sure Will would be brought to the residency as quietly as possible.

Sonny felt the butterflies in his stomach rise as he walked the familiar route towards the residency and greeted the security men he passed with a flat smile. He spotted Abby waiting for him at the entrance of his dining room and resisted the urge to fasten his step.

'Have a great evening' was all Abby said, before opening the door and stepping aside to let him in. He spotted the blonde standing in front of the fireplace, probably checking out the pictures like most guests did given the chance, looking up at him like a deer caught in headlights. He smiled warmly in greeting and in an attempt to calm him down before stepping forward, 'I hope I haven't kept you waiting long?'

Will had cleaned up well, clearly made an effort with his crisp blue shirt and neat jeans. Sonny cursed internally he hadn't been able to realize the planned shower and outfit change, but felt his thoughts interrupted when Will simply greeted him with a warm smile.

'No problem, abby kept me entertained' he simply shrugged. Sonny simply put the papers he'd been carrying on the side table and opened the bottle of scotch. He quickly poured two glasses and made his way over to Will.

'Don't believe a thing of what she's told you' he warned him playfully. Will bit his lip and nodded, 'But she made some great points' he teased automatically.

Sonny smiled and took a seat on the couch, 'I think dinner will be ready in a bit, is that okay?' he wondered.

Will took his example and sat down across from him, 'That's fine'

Sonny was surprised how everything seemed to flow effortlessly from that. Surprisingly, both had a lot of common, were able to talk about both serious as funny topics and already laughed a lot. Deciding to call Will turned out to be an excellent idea and Sonny felt himself eager to learn more and more about the attractive blonde across from him. He smiled quickly as he saw said blond raise his eyebrow in question to what Sonny was thinking about, and noticed him fidget on his chair once again. The only thing that concerned Sonny was that nervous habit Will seemed to have and he couldn't really place. He obviously realized visiting the White House must be quite nerve-racking, but also hoped Will realized by now Sonny was a lot more than his function. Besides, Will didn't seem to have any problem talking to Sonny as if they'd known each other for years and throw in some teasing or flirting remarks, but at the same time Sonny kept thinking Will was holding something back.

He took a breath and finally decided he might should make an effort to relax Will. So he stood up and walked back towards the side table and picked up the documents Alex handed him earlier. He noticed Will followed his glance in surprise, but didn't immediately questions his actions aloud. So Sonny scraped his throat, 'I kind of hope we can be open and honest. I think that's the only way for this to work' he started, 'So, in risk of you freaking out, I want to show you this report my staff gave me this morning. I haven't read it, don't worry.'

Will looked down at the papers and Sonny saw his eyes widen in realization, 'You did a background check?'

Sonny bit his lip, 'My people did, without my authority' he clarified, 'though you should know it's a pretty common thing for them to do.'

Sonny observed Will give a small nod, clearly to refrain from looking at the papers too intensely and yet again saw him fidget nervously.

'Okay, Will, I freaked you out, didn't I?' he finally let out, 'I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I know this place and everything can be a overwhelming to see the least, that's why I wanted to.. I'm sorry'

Will looked up and gave him a glance Sonny couldn't really place. He finally smiled slightly and shook his head, 'That's not it' he spoke reassuringly, 'you've been great so far, really'

Sonny couldn't help but frown his eyebrows in confusion when Will let out a deep breath, 'Okay, I guess I should just tell you before you find out yourself.. You see, I have a daughter'

Sonny felt his mouth fall open as the words kept ringing through his head and forced himself to speak, 'A daughter?' he heard himself repeat in a voice he barely recognized.

Will nodded, 'Yes, her name Arianna'. Sonny couldn't do anything but stare at this point and was happy Will took it upon himself to elaborate slightly, 'She's almost 9 now. A result of my last stupid attempt to prove myself straight, but the best thing that ever happened to me. Been her and I against the world ever since'

Sonny noticed how he stopped rambling for a moment, clearly waiting for his respond and he forced himself to scrape his throat, 'Do you have a picture?' he spoke the first thing that came to his mind, 'Don't parents always carry like pictures of their kids around?'

Will responded by a surprised look, before pulling his wallet out and handing him the picture he indeed always carried in there.

Sonny looked at the smiling girl and could feel his heart swell all over again, the same way it had at the coffee shop yesterday when he'd first seen Will. Her hair was a lot darker than the blonde in front of him, but her blue eyes and wide grin were identical to her dad's. Sonny hadn't even met her, but already imagined to be just as sweet and kind as her father.

'She's gorgeous' he finally stated, handing the picture back, 'You must be very proud'

Will nodded, 'I am' he simply responded, 'So this means you're okay with that. Me being a father?'

Sonny bit his lip again, but couldn't help but nod automatically, 'Yea, it's no deal breaker for me, Will' he spoke, 'I really want to get to know you better, this doesn't change that at all'

Will smiled in response and Sonny felt how his heart rate quickened, 'You sure?' he then let out.

Sonny nodded, 'Positive' he confirmed, 'Please tell me about her'

Will responded by taking a quick sip of his drink, but was interrupted by an opening door, revealing Abigail sporting an apologetic look, 'I'm sorry, Mr President' she spoke, 'I'm afraid something came up'.

Sonny looked at her and knew it was something that couldn't wait, he feared it could be something in the Middle East as that had been troublous the last couple of days, and automatically stood up.

'I'm so sorry, Will, I'm afraid I have to go. Let's do this again, soon?' he rambled on. Will showed himself a great sport and nodded immediately, getting up too. Sonny observed his eager look for a moment as he stepped closer, then realized they weren't alone and settled on rubbing his upper arm for a moment towards an affective squeeze, 'I had a great time, I promise' he spoke softly, before forcing himself to walk away and following Abigail towards his office.

##

Will opened the door of his apartment and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He threw his keys on the shelf and let himself fall back against the door. 'What a night' he spoke to himself. He couldn't deny what a great time he'd had during dinner, how Sonny and he seemed so in sync, but at the same time he'd been so overwhelmed by everything. The huge building, the security, it all was a lot to take in. And no matter how Sonny's smile made his heart jump, he'd never felt more out of place. And ever since Sonny had left him to probably save the world, reality had hit Will hard. What was he thinking to even fit into Sonny's world? He was on a whole different playing field. Sure, Sonny seemed great when finding out about Ari, but it would only be a matter of time until he realized how much better he could do. He was the damn president for Pete's sake, and Will was just a simple owner of an unsuccessful pub.

He decided to call his grandmother, just to check on Ari, and was happy to hear she had a great time. Marlena luckily refrained from asking him too much about his date (a gesture Melanie surely wouldn't repeat tomorrow morning) and he was happy to let her talk about the science project they had worked on tonight. He was just about to call it a night, he had an early start tomorrow after all, when he heard a knock on his apartment door. He hesitated to open, pretty eager for his bed, and frowned his eyes when he met with the man in suit that showed no interest in greeting him. He stepped aside in a daze and let the man walk through his apartment quickly, checking out every room, until he'd raised his arm to his face and spoke against his wrist.

When Will looked to the door again, Sonny was suddenly standing there, a nervous smile on his face. He bit his lip hesitantly for a moment, before Sonny broke the silence, 'Sorry to drop by like this, but could I come in for a second?'

Will watched Sonny walk in and close the door behind the security guard and smiled again, 'I had a great time tonight' he spoke softly, daring to take a step towards Will, 'just wanted you to know that and apologize again for having to cut it all short'

Will couldn't help but smile, 'You came all the way for that?' he spoke almost teasingly.

Sonny shook his head, 'Not just that. There's something I forgot to do as well'

Will felt Sonny take a breath before leaning in, when he felt his chest tighten. He saw Sonny close his eyes, but just before they lips touched he raised his hand on Sonny's chest, pushing him back slightly, 'I don't think that's such a good idea' he muttered.

Sonny's eyes shot open and Will felt his heart drop in realization of the hurt look he was now sporting, 'Oh god, I'm sorry' Sonny let out, in a breath of confusion and embarrassment, 'I just thought that, oh this is awkward'

Will felt his hand tighten around Sonny's blouse, refusing to let him step away further and bit his lip, 'It's okay, I just think that..'

Will stopped mid-sentence and saw the confusing grow in Sonny's eyes. He knew he was sending mixed messages, but his hand refused to let Sonny go. Sonny looked at the darkened cheeks Will was now sporting and took a breath, 'I'm a bit confused Will' he finally spoke, 'Am I going to fast? Or did I read this wrong entirely. Because I thought we were on the same page?'

Will couldn't help but admire the coolness in how Sonny was handling this, daring to ask for the clarification he needed straightforwardly. He, however, felt his head spinning and couldn't begin to explain all he was feeling. After a few moments, Sonny tried to step back again, resulting in Will gripping his blouse tighter. Sonny's lips formed a little grin and he scraped his throat. 'Okay, let's try this again' he spoke calmly, 'Maybe you can nod if that's okay with you'

Will noticed how Sonny was waiting, their eyes locked until he finally nod his head. Sonny smiled widened slightly and Will felt his heart jump again, though he still didn't say words.

'So, I told you I had a great time tonight' Sonny started, 'Did you too?'

Will feared where this was going, but he finally nodded. Sonny's eyes sparkled, 'great to hear that!' he joked, 'Now, about me leaving you alone. Do you accept my apology?'

Will nodded again and loosened his grip on Sonny's shirt simultaneously. Sonny caught his hands and pressed them flat against his chest, 'Do you feel that?' he started hoarsely, 'that's what you are doing to me'

Will's eyes widened in realization as he felt Sonny's rapidly heartbeat, 'Why?' he finally let out.

Sonny raised an eyebrow, 'That's a joke, right?' he smiled, 'Look at you. You're sweet, kind, funny. And not to mention breathtakingly gorgeous'

Will bit his lip, 'You could do better' he spoke honestly, 'I don't think I'd fit in your life very well'

Sonny responded by linking their fingers and squeezing lovingly, 'I think you fit just fine' he spoke softly. Their eyes were still on each other and Will felt the rest of the world disappear in realization of truth behind Sonny's words. He finally let out a smile and was met with a loving one in return.

'So, how about we just take this one step at a time. I'd like to take you to dinner again, spend time together. We'll refrain from kissing if you'd like, and just see where this'll take us?'

Will don't know how Sonny did that, making everything seem lighter and his worries disappear, but he responded by a nod, 'Just one thing' he spoke hoarsely after taking another breath, 'what if I don't want to refrain?'

He saw the surprise in Sonny's eyes, before the smile broke through, 'Whatever you want babe' he spoke honestly, 'Just don't feel like you have..'

Will didn't let him finish, but caught his lips in a mind-blowing first kiss. He felt Sonny's initial hesitation fade and was scooped up in a one-armed hug to pull him closer. He felt Sonny's heartbeat pump out his chest and was sure his one was the same. After what felt like hours, they finally managed to pull back slightly to meet each other's eyes again. Will was too content to be embarrassed and took pride in seeing the flush on Sonny's face.

'Wow' Sonny finally spoke softly, stroking Will's back softly, 'that was'

'I think wow covers it' Will smiled. Sonny responded by pecking his lips again, before hugging him tightly. Will inhaled the smell he'd learnt to love so quickly, so deeply and that surprisingly made him feel calm. It felt like coming home.

##

**A/N: I will definitely try to update this story as soon as possible, but I find it hard to find the time and inspiration as I'm currently quite busy at work. Please bear with me and I'll promise to update as soon as I can.. **

**Ps. I wasn't planning on getting them together that soon, but I couldn't help but write them this way when I started. I cannot help but love how Sonny (despite his official duties) goes blind into that instant attraction with Will. Love at first sight is a beautiful thing *sigh*, though things might get less peachy when the media finds out about his cute barista…. ;)**


End file.
